


Stalagmite Teeth

by greenwingbrigade



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Macro/Micro, Vore, Whump, some gross stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwingbrigade/pseuds/greenwingbrigade
Summary: Against her better judgement, Ashe looks down; the ground is now several dozen feet beneath her, and Markus' tail has her in a tentative grasp. She catches his glowing—eyed gaze and he flashes her a hint of a reassuring smile. "Trust me," she swears he whispers in the moment before he lets go.





	Stalagmite Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be finishing that other fic? Yes. Am I posting this pointless one-shot right now instead? Also yes.

Her feet pound against the rough stone, the footsteps just behind her making the ground shake and rumble and threaten to send her flying.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck _ ," Ashe says aloud as she keeps moving, trying to ignore the burning in her legs and hot breaths on her back. She holds the hilt of her sword with one hand, for once as a comfort more than a weapon. One of the beasts she could likely take on herself — two is her unlucky number.

All too quickly the floor gives way beneath her and she skids to a halt, collapsing to her side and breathing hard as the demons stop their pursuit. Ashe gets a better look at them than she ever wanted to have; one is tall and wide, with rugged scales like a mountainside and claws almost as long as she is tall. The other has horns and wings and is considerably smaller, but has been keeping up with its companions long strides thanks to its own agility.

They each leer close, standing on either side of Ashe. She can smell how they both reek of sulfur, can see individual chips in the tall one's hide and how the lips of the small one curl up in delight like a cat.

Another great rumbling shakes the earth, and a third demon enters the fray.

Markus slams to the ground, feet on either side of Ashe protectively. His hair is aflame with color, skin the deep blue Ashe had only seen once before — and an "Enlarge Person" or two having been cast, as he now rivals the size of the tall demon.

Markus' cape-like wings unfurl as he bellows out a roar of a challenge. The other two demons reply in kind, circling him. Their faces are each alight with rage at having their prey so easily stolen.

While he distracts the demons, Markus' tail slips around Ashe and takes an easy hold of her. She muffles a sound of surprise as the ground disappears out from under her and she goes up, up — first past Markus' waist, then his chest, until he is holding her like a prize a couple feet above his head.

Against her better judgement, Ashe looks down; the ground is now several dozen feet beneath her, and Markus' tail has her in a tentative grasp. She catches his glowing-eyed gaze and he flashes her a hint of a reassuring smile. "Trust me," she swears he whispers in the moment before he lets go.

Instead of letting her hit the ground, Markus' mouth opens wide beneath her, his sharp and jagged teeth like stalagmites to a dark cave. The air around her grows damp and hot right before she lands on something much the same. His tongue is soft and so wet Ashe could've sworn he'd been drooling, and she would've been panicking if not for that brief look he had given — and even now she was still shaking. A lot.

As bad as Markus Velafi's plans were, he at least had one, which was a better plan than what she had: fight two enormous beastial demons, get in Markus' way a lot, and then probably die. So, nothing.

Markus wastes no time — Ashe is shoved into the roof of his mouth and then back, giving her the briefest moment of understanding before he swallows her whole.

His plan didn't seem quite as appealing anymore.

Ashe closes her eyes tight as she sinks head-first into Markus' throat, esophagus walls slowly massaging her downwards. Everywhere around her she could heart his heart beating fast and heavy, could feel his chest move with each breath and every exertion. She takes a few deep breaths to steady herself, even as the air she breathed was so humid she was afraid she might drown.

Ashe feels everything around her rumble. She can't tell if it came from the — she winces at her next thought — outside of Markus' body, or inside it. Was it an eldritch blast blowing up, or was it — ?

She gives in to the fear and starts to scream when she is deposited unceremoniously into Markus' stomach.

Ashe gives herself a lot of credit for keeping so calm in a time that was very hard to keep calm in, but the relief of being rescued by Markus is starting to be outweighed by the horror of being eaten by Markus. He ate many stupid things — an ancient potion, a poisoned pie — but Ashe would forever consider this the worst.

She curls up tight into a ball, trying to ignore how blisteringly hot it is and how the weird liquid lapping at her skin itches and burns. She tries to take a deep breath and chokes — on the acidic taste in the air and on something coming uncomfortably close to a sob for her comfort.

The walls are tight around her, painfully so. There's another one of those rumbles and this time she knows for certain that it's coming from his stomach.

Ashe sits and hopes Markus had a decently large meal sometime before he swallowed her.

A few moments later — or hours, it feels like — she feels the contents of his stomach shift. The feeling of relief begins to grapple with her feeling of dread right as she understands what is about to happen. She shifts and shakes and then is going back up the same way she came from, alongside a gross, goopy mess of already-digested food and stomach acid.

It takes her a little bit to notice that she is breathing fresh air again and no longer surrounded on all sides by flesh. Everything is seeping unpleasantly into her tunic, and she gives Markus the vaguest semblance of a grateful smile when he snaps his fingers and it all goes away.

She gathers herself as she looks up at her friend, who is still a hulking blue demon monster-thing.

She is sitting in his hand, which is still a little wet but fairly clean, all things considered. Markus gives her an apologetic look — coupled with his sightless blue eyes and glowing stalactite-teeth it's almost dorky.

"Markus," she says, realizing she is more exhausted than angry. "Couldn't you have hidden me anywhere else?"

"Considering swallowing you didn't seem to stop them much," his head tilts as he glances down, "I don't think there was anywhere else as safe."

Ashe follows his gaze and gasps. The hand he wasn't holding her in was clutched hard over his stomach as blood flowed freely between his fingers. Great, long gashes spread across his skin where the pair of demons had tried to get at her by any means necessary — including ripping Markus' intestines out with her inside.

She takes a deep breath and steadies herself. "Ok," she says. "I'll make you a deal. I will heal all that mess if you promise not to tell a soul about what just happened."

Markus grins weakly at her. "Oh," he says. "Is that all?"


End file.
